midoria_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eroid
The Eroid (shorthand for Erotic Android) is a biomechanical android designed with the specific purpose of providing sexual pleasure to its owner. Manufacturing Apart from the nine human senses (sight, ear, smell, taste, touch, equilibrium, pain, hot and cold), eroids are capable of feeling tactile and sexual pleasure, necessary to perform their erotic duties, and are, to varying degrees, anatomically correct: They have been provided with sexual organs and erogenous zones. All eroids are capable of engaging in coitus, oral and anal sex. Most eroids are manufactured in female variant, but male variants are also produced, and, if the customer demands it, special hermaphrodite models can also be custom-made. Nymph Series The most advanced eroid in production is the Nymph Series erotic android manufactured by Prometheus Enterprises. It is a general-purpose android with nanometric precision and humanlike organs. They are able to produce and react to human secretions including saliva, tears, sweat, hormones, pheromones and adrenaline; and their brains are capable of feeling pleasure and pain to human levels. Nymphs can feel all kinds of human sensations and have all known physiological responses to external stimuli: a nymph can blush, feel caresses, shiver, get teased, aroused, and most important of all, feel sexual pleasure and reaching climax. It should be noted that all Nymph Series androids have superhuman strength capability in their muscles, but is normally locked by their directives. Due to its high level of precision and biological compatibility, the Nymph series is the most expensive type of eroid in existence. Price The price for an eroid, depending on its manufacturing and training, can range from the hundred thousand credits to the dozens of millions in case of trained escorts. Nymphs given escort training with military and bodyguard procedures can cost up to hundreds of millions of credits, making them the most expensive cybernetic item in Midoria, followed only by Youkai bodies. Care and maintenance Special care must be taken when purchasing an eroid: * Monthly visits by an android manager are required for the guarantee to be in effect. * The eroid must be treated as a human servant, and requires a bedroom to sleep in, with temperatures adequates for humans * Visits to the doctor to prevent bacterial infections (either in the gastrointestinal tract, respiratory and reproduction systems) are also mandatory. For convenience, they can take place during the Android Manager visit. * Any damage must be reported to the manufacturer ASAP. * The usage license is permanent, personal, and non-transferrable. Any change of owner must be authorized by the manufacturer to prevent unethical handling, such as android prostitution (which is a serious crime in most countries of Midoria). Notable eroids Some notable eroids in the Midoria Files universe are: * Nym-01, protagonist of the novel Nym: A Cybernetic Cinderella. * Biantai, antagonist which appears in the aforementioned novel. * Mother, the True A.I. who takes care of The Guf, is forced to download her consciousness into an eroid body with its behavioral implant disabled. Category:Technology